Deidara et tobi quel lien les unissent vraiment?
by shary-chan
Summary: Deidara et Tobi sont a la recherche du Sanbi dans une forêt entre Konoah et leurs repère, mais leur aventure va révélée de drôles de sentiments cachées et ignorés jsuqu'à présent... A votre avis quel genre de sentiment réciproques ou pas ? lisez vous saurez tous. :)


deidara et tobi quel liens les unissent vraiment?

**un ptit délire de mon esprit quel que peu dérangé ( mouahahah ! je suis la déesse du monde de naruto! -huum.. ok ok je me calme!)**

**donc cette petite fic nous retrouvons notre chere Tobi et son sempai adoré Deidara a la recherche du Sanbi, mais leurs histoire vas prendre un touenant inattendus...**

**donc et ouii ces personnages ne sont pas a moi et non Khishimoto les a pas encore mit en solde...**

tobi- Eh sempai je peux vous poser une question?

- si ellen'est pas idiotes oui

-vous etes sure detre un homme?

Deidara rentra dans une colère noir et lança sur tobi une de ses bombes qui le fit volé jusqu'à on sais ou:

- connard je vais te tué!

- tobi est désooooléééé!

puis Deidara repris sa route a la recher du sanbi , il arriva près d'un lac., il se déshabilla, il faisait tellement chaud comment résisté?

il plonga dans l'eau et s'y désaltéera dans un grand :

- aaah! bien boonne huum!

mais sont petit moment d'extase s'arrêta bien vite lorsque une question lui traversa l'esprit

- mais ou était passé Tobi depuis tout ce temps ?

même si cette fois il est vrai qu'il avait volé loins, depuis ce temps, il devrait déjà être de retour dans un bruit effroyable don seule lui a le secret.

mais la vérité est que Tobi était caché dans les parage a observé son sempai dans un moment de détente bien mérité il descendit de son arbre avec l'idée d'éffrayer Deidara.

il marcha furtivement, doucement, couvrant deux fois plus son chakra pour qu'on ne le remarque pas et s'écriya

- Oh sempai! vous faites quoi depuis tut a lheure ?! on attrappent plus le Sanbi?

Deidara ne savait pas trop comment réagire face a cette intrusion, bagayant quelque chose

- toi ici depuis quand et puis pourquoi me regarde tu ainsi?

Ben rien sempaii tobi vous regarde depuis tout a l heure et il attendait que vous ayez finit mais le temps etait rop long alors tobi est venue. parce que tobi is a good boy^^

Deidara rougit rageusement de savoir qu'il éetait observév depuis si logtemps sans même s'en apercevoirs, mais aussi a cause d la présence de tobi, elle fit un sentiment étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant... mais il du se reprendre bien vite lorsqu'il vit le regard interrogateur de tobi

- vas donc nous cherché du bois on vas resté ici encore un peu nous partirons demain avant le l'aube.

- hai sempai! tobi promet de revenir ausi vite qu'il est venue because tobi is a good booy!

- ouais c'est ça et perd toi pas surtout!

tobi disparu dans une nage de fumé laissant sont sempai repondre danslevent et réfléchira haute voix

- pourquoi ai-je eu cette drole d'impression près de tobi comme une chaleur? cela ne devrait pas être a près tout cette un homme et moi aussi !

plus lois dans la forêt

- aa...aatchaa ! Tien on pense a Tobi ! ^^

tobie revint avec les bouts de bois , les déposa pour y allumé un feu

- katon boule de feu suprème!

on pouvaient pensé que le feu est allumé lmaintenant...,mais en faîte non... Tobi avait buté sur une pierre toute en faisant sa technique, déviant la trajectoir de celle-ci, vers sce pauvre Deidara qui se sèchait les cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait...

- YAAAH C EST CHAUUUUD! hurla t il toute en courant partout

- attendez szempai tobi veu vous aidez! il lui donna un grand coup de pied qu'ill'envoya jusque dans le lac dans un grand tchhhh.

20min après avoir éteins son sempai tobi n'avait de cesse de s'excusé près de lui, qui d'ailleur avait de lus en plus de mal a ce retenir de l'envoyé valsé encore une fois dans les aires.

- tobi est vraiment,vraiment,vraiment désooolééé, il avait pas vu le rocher * regarde le rocher méchament*

- vas te faire foutre! a cause de toi ma magnifique chevelure est gachée han !

- mais non sempai tobi trouve qu'ils sont magnifique vos cheveux.

- ferme la ne m'oblige as avoué mes terrible sentiment pour- ! * réalise ce qu'il allait dire*

- sentiment pour qui sempai ? tobi?

**et on coupe pour aujourd'hui, la suite au prochain chapitre enfin si je le met en ligne, pour ça vous devez reviewé ! allez coup de geule coup/de coeur le débat est ouvert !** X)


End file.
